


Я всего лишь душа, чьи намерения чисты

by Heidel



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: От автора:Боже мой, предполагалось, что это будет милая и забавная порно-история, действие которой разворачивается в козьем хлеву где-то в Узбекистане — а потом вместо этого получилось всё то, что написано ниже. Теперь это долгая история неуклюжих, по большей части, ухаживаний Дженсена за Кугаром, и вдобавок к этому следует также предупредить о том, что в фике присутствуют ругань, насилие, кровь и секс (именно в таком порядке). События фика происходят до фильма.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Kudos: 49





	Я всего лишь душа, чьи намерения чисты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm just a soul (whose intentions are good)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/674245) by storm_petrel. 



Дженсен всегда был немного странным, поэтому Кугару потребовалось несколько недель для того, чтобы осознать, что с ним что-то происходит. Заметить это было трудно, поскольку базовый уровень странностей для Дженсена, вероятно, _по меньшей мере_ на порядок выше, чем у всех остальных членов команды вместе взятых — но тем не менее. Что-то не так.

Поначалу Кугар думал, что, быть может, это просто стресс. Они неделями работали в полевых условиях без должного отдыха, и все были немного на взводе. Челюсти Клэя плотно сжаты, а морщинки вокруг его глаз стали немного глубже, вспыльчивый характер Рока с каждым днем всё сильнее дает о себе знать. Пуч всё чаще и чаще теребит обручальное кольцо, а Дженсен… ну что ж, вся неразбериха началась из-за Дженсена и его неуважения к личным границам.

***

Их "командный пункт" на границе Узбекистана едва ли заслуживает этого названия: это всего лишь несколько ржавых сараев, которые явно использовались, чтобы держать домашний скот. Судя по запаху, этими животными были козы — хватило четырех дней для того, чтобы Кугара заскучал достаточно сильно, что начал определять домашних животных по их запаху. Снайперы терпеливы по своей природе, ведь в их работу изначально заложен _крайне_ высокий коэффициент мозговыносящей скуки.

Ему ещё повезло, что он расположился по эту сторону долины, в отличие от Клэя, Рока и Пуча, которые вынуждены были довольствоваться палатками на скале напротив. Кугар здесь потому, что тут ничто не закрывает линию огня на дорогу, которая ведет, как совершенно уверен их босс, к тренировочному лагерю группы, отколовшейся от "Аль-Каиды". Зная босса так, как знает его Кугар, можно смело предполагать, что это также может быть тренировочный лагерь для военных собак.

Так проходит четыре дня, в течение которых не слышно ничего, кроме завывания ветра и гула бензинового генератора, и всё это сопровождается непрерывными комментариями Дженсена, и у Кугара, будь он хоть сколько угодно по-снайперски терпелив, в конце концов начинает съезжать крыша.

На самом деле Дженсен — это какая-то машина, непрерывно генерирующая случайные фразы, это единственное возможное объяснение. 

— Иисусе, да эти каналы связи сдохли. Ничего не движется, только пара грузовиков катается взад и вперед, и этот случайный парень, который все время попадает в кадр, как какой-нибудь придурочный двоюродный брат на свадьбе… и погляди-ка на это, оборудование работает с запозданием и со скоростью один кадр в секунду? В прошлом году я заплатил налоги, как ты думаешь, Дядя Сэм мог бы потратиться на кое-какие технические средства наблюдения получше, для того чтобы шпионить за теми, кто определенно не являются террористами. Я имею в виду... господи, да их защитная система, это же полное дерьмо, эти ящики, вероятно, набиты нелегальной китайской порнухой, и если этот мудак, который торчит в кадре, в самое ближайшее время не пустится в пляс, чтобы, блин, меня развлечь, я охрененно разозлюсь…

Дженсен хватает пару ноутбуков, по одному в каждую руку, пересекает комнату, опускается на грязный пол в дверном проеме и устраивает их на своих коленях, словно двух младенцев. Кугар подвигается, чтобы освободить место, когда Дженсен прислоняется к тонкой гофрированной стенке. Он наклоняется вперед, и его дыхание обдает теплом шею Кугара. Снайпер игнорирует его, не отрывая взгляда от прицела своей винтовки, и погружается в почти что бессознательное состояние, где ничто не может потревожить его, где есть только окрашенный в зеленый цвет мир в окуляре прицела, а горизонт обозначен перекрестием линий…

Внезапно он вынужден вернуться к реальности, потому что Дженсен, всё ещё продолжая разговаривать, практически залез на него, и он достаточно близко, чтобы Кугар мог ощутить запах его кожи после четырех дней, проведенных в пустыне, достаточно близко, чтобы увидеть отдельные щетинки, пробивающиеся на его щеках. Кугар понятия не имеет, какие нити в разговоре он пропустил за это время. 

— …а потом мы узнали, что это воняла золотая рыбка, которая была в мешке пылесоса… и именно поэтому мне больше не разрешили заводить домашних животных, так что компьютеры были куда лучше… ты это слышишь?

У Дженсена, несмотря на все его непрерывные монологи, хороший слух. Машина, определённо не предназначенная для пустынных горных дорог, с нарастающей скоростью движется по дороге снизу из долины. Дженсен падает на локти и приближает губы к его уху так близко, что Кугар едва не отшатывается. 

— Клэй подает сигнал. Он говорит оставаться на позиции и ждать.

Они замирают. Дженсен заперт в пространстве прямо за его правым плечом, в то время как автомобиль, даже не замедляя хода, сносит ворота строения градом пулеметного огня и врезается в главное здание с таким ярким взрывом, что Кугар вынужден отодвинуться от прицела. Он поднимает взгляд как раз в тот момент, когда спутниковые каналы связи на ноутбуках Дженсена мгновенно переходят от спокойствия до адской неразберихи. Голос Клэя трещит по рации, резонируя через помехи: 

— _Доклад… что, блять, это было?!_

Дженсен усмехается, костяшками пальцев с силой пихая Кугара в плечо: 

— Ну, по крайней мере, это становится _интересным._

***

После той заварухи в Узбекистане Дженсен внезапно начинает _вести себя_ не так, как раньше, и Кугар чувствует, что его спокойствие ослабевает. Ботинки Дженсена спотыкаются о его ботинки под столом, в грузовике они задевают друг друга плечами. Логика велит Кугару вернуть всё на круги своя, убрать Дженсена из своего _пространства,_ но это будет чересчур похоже на отступление и, кроме того, когда Дженсен находится на его странной новой орбите на расстоянии метра от Кугара, он не притягивает к себе неприятности. Кугару пришлось стрелять по шинам двух грузовиков, преследующих мотоцикл Дженсена, когда тот убегал из взорванного здания. Конечно, Дженсен только что прямо на месте взломал их серверы и удрал, прихватив с собой поддельные таможенные декларации, по которым перевозили партии героина, но Кугар предпочел бы жить в мире, где он не должен устраиваться на краю скалы из оползающего песчаника и использовать одну из своих наихудших винтовок, чтобы прострелить шины двух мчащихся грузовых автомобилей, в то время как Дженсен мечется между ними взад-вперед, маленький, быстрый и уязвимый.

Тем не менее, постоянное осязаемое присутствие Дженсена начинает действовать на него, заставляет хотеть… чего-то. Он хочет, чтобы Дженсен убрался из его пространства. Он хочет, чтобы Дженсен оставался там, где он есть. Он хочет знать, в какую чёртову игру Дженсен играет.

Месяц спустя Клэй, улучив момент, когда они со снайпером остались вдвоем в старом-престаром небольшом пассажирском самолете на взлетно-посадочной полосе какого-то заброшенного города в ста милях от Архангельска, припирает его к стенке. 

— Ты не хочешь рассказать мне о том, что происходит между тобой и моей техподдержкой?

Кугар может дать множество ответов. Начиная с того, что в мозгу Дженсена завелся какой-нибудь паразит, влияющий на его самоконтроль таким образом, что тот стал недостаточным даже для ребёнка, и теперь Дженсен сваливает эти проблемы на Кугара, потому что Пуч женат и ничем, кроме этого, не интересуется, а Рок, надо полагать, выпустит Дженсену кишки через двадцать минут капания на мозги. Кугар останавливается на самом честном ответе. 

— Ничего.

Клэй фыркает и бросает на него тот самый свой взгляд, который означает, что он мог бы высказать тебе всё, что он думает по поводу той собачьей чуши, которую ты несешь, но пока не делает этого, потому что хочет посмотреть, как ты выставишь себя ещё большим придурком. Этот взгляд чаще всего бывает адресован Дженсену, и Кугар не привык видеть его направленным в свою сторону.

— Разберитесь с этим, — это всё, что говорит Клэй. А затем Дженсен скачет по асфальту, и все улыбаются, как будто они в чёртовом парке развлечений, а не на какой-то взлетно-посадочной полосе хрен знает где посреди тундры.

Кугар чувствует, как что-то переворачивается в его груди.

***

Неприятности не любят происходить поодиночке: им от этого тоскливо — вот почему Кугар, придя в себя, обнаруживает, что он раздет догола и прикован наручниками к трубе в наполовину недостроенном жилом доме на окраине Рио. Глупые, _глупые_ задания, их убежище обнаружили, а у него забрали шляпу. Кто-то за это _поплатится_.

Кусочек жёсткой проволоки засунут в его резинку для волос, но руки вывернуты под неудобным углом, и достать его оказывается затруднительно. Труба за его головой шумит, и это мешает Кугару сосредоточиться. Вода ещё не подведена, так что труба не должны звенеть так сильно. У Кугара уходит минута на то, чтобы распознать звуки, но у него есть все основания списать свою медлительность на сотрясение мозга. 

_Дзынь клац клац клац, дзынь клац клац клац, дзынь клац дзынь, дзынь дзынь клац… я здесь, Джи Джи, где ты?.._

Дженсен. Грудь Кугара снова сжимается. Он выравнивает наручники и начинает отстукивать одной рукой, другой постепенно извлекая проволоку из своих волос. 

_— Кугар, этажом ниже, не могу двигаться. Ты можешь выбраться?_

_— Нет. Связан. Кто-то идет._ — Пауза, и затем, — _Кугар, любл…_

Раздается лязг, затем удар, как будто Дженсена кто-то резко отдёрнул, и пальцы Кугара лихорадочно работают, распутывая проволоку, выдирая её вместе с волосами…

Снаружи доносятся шаги, и у Кугара есть только короткий миг, чтобы вытащить проволоку и спрятать её в ладони до того, как дверь открывается и внутрь вталкивают Дженсена. На нём хотя бы остались трусы. Жизнь — несправедливая штука. Четверо вооружённых до зубов мужчин следуют за ним, толкают в угол и наставляют автоматы на них обоих.

Родригес, ублюдочный сукин сын, который втравил их в это дерьмо, смотрит на него сверху вниз, улыбаясь. На нём костюм стоимостью в штуку баксов, а в его галстуке поблескивает золотая булавка. В одной руке он держит очки Дженсена, а другой крутит шляпу Кугара. Мразь, мразь, _мразь._ Дженсен стоит в углу на коленях, и его взгляд такой напряжённый и жёсткий, словно только благодаря силе воли он ещё держит себя в руках.

Бугай, который стоит к Кугару ближе всех, засовывает в кобуру свой пистолет и вытаскивает очень тонкий и очень острый нож. Родригес улыбается и каблуком своего ботинка _что есть силы_ бьет по пальцам левой ноги Кугара. Снайпер с шипеньем выпускает воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. Дженсен, слава богу, не издает ни звука. Они оба понимают, к чему всё идет, и нет ни единого шанса, что дело не закончится кровавой бойней.

Родригес в достаточно спокойном тоне, особенно если учесть, что в качестве вступительного слова он только что сломал Кугару три пальца, обращается к Дженсену. 

— Ну что, теперь ты собираешься сказать мне, где ваш полковник спрятал документы на груз из Узбекистана? Думаешь, мне так легко живется? Думаешь, героин просто переправляется через таможни с милой улыбочкой? Нет, чтобы организовать этот маршрут из Афганистана, потребовалось слишком много времени, это стоило слишком много гребанных денег. Так что ты скажешь мне, где эта информация, или Диего будет кромсать твоего друга на кусочки до тех пор, пока ты не расколешься.

— Отсоси мне, — по-испански говорит Дженсен, и хотя акцент ужасен, голос его звучит твёрдо, и Кугар внезапно испытывает желание обнять его и не отпускать несколько часов или дней. Учитывая ситуацию, в которой они находятся, этого, по всей видимости, не произойдет, но человек же может немного помечтать. 

Невероятно, но тугой узел в его груди на миг ослабевает. Кугар, с огромным трудом сохраняя видимую неподвижность, очень осторожно вставляет кончик проволоки в замок на правом наручнике, прямо за своей головой.

Ответ Дженсена отнюдь не сделал Родригеса счастливым. Он подает Диего знак подойти ближе, и этот нож... Кугар старается не думать о ноже и осторожно двигает проволокой туда-сюда. Он старается не думать о ноже, пока не ощущает прикосновение холодной стали к своему лицу. Диего хватает его за левое ухо и дёргает со всей силы.

Горячая струйка крови сбегает по его щеке, и, несмотря на головокружение, Кугар мгновенно понимает, что внутренний хрящ разрезан, но не до конца, потому что Диего отпрыгивает, заслышав грохот, который раздается этажом или двумя ниже. Родригес, не сходя с места, поворачивается, жестом отправляет двух бугаев за дверь и с устрашающим видом оборачивается назад. 

— Его правый глаз, затем левый, мистер Диего, и постарайтесь на этот раз не облажаться.

Диего крутит в руке скользкий от крови нож, и у Кугара есть полсекунды, чтобы переглянуться с Дженсеном.

Он подмигивает.

Наручники расстёгиваются, и Кугар бросается вперед. В тот же миг Дженсен с воплем вскакивает на ноги, со всей силы врезается в другого охранника, сваливает его на пол, сдавливая ему горло, и колошматит об пол рукой, в которой тот сжимает пистолет. Родригес, трусливый ублюдок, выскакивает за дверь.

Затем Кугару приходится сосредоточиться на Диего, здоровущем мужике, который пытается ударить его ножом. Ему удается два раза уклониться, но, господи, Диего _чертовски_ быстр, поэтому Кугар нагибается и _с силой_ тыкает острым концом проволоки в его правый глаз.

Диего кричит, и бьёт его по кровоточащему уху, и _Пресвятая Матерь Божья,_ это _больно_. Он падает, Диего обрушивается на него и _что есть силы_ наносит ему удар. Плечо Кугара горит огнем, но он хватает нож в кулак и бьет раз, другой в окровавленный глаз Диего. Но этого недостаточно, Диего отскакивает и вырывает нож.

И, быть может, тут бы всё и закончилось, если бы у Дженсена не оказался пистолет охранника. Он стреляет раз, другой, и Диего с двумя пулями в спине падает на Кугара.

Его глаза залиты кровью, а сверху на нём лежит труп, но всё могло быть куда хуже. Если он не умрет от потери крови в ближайшие десять минут, ему, безусловно, будет чем гордиться.

Дженсен внезапно оказывается рядом, стаскивает с него тело и _с силой_ нажимает на кровоточащее плечо. На несколько мгновений у Кугара темнеет в глазах, он слышит чей-то крик, и у него есть неприятная догадка, что это кричал он сам. Когда он немного приходит в себя, то слышит в коридоре шаги и голос Пуча, доносящийся всё ближе. Дженсен наклоняется к нему, и в его глазах непонятное свирепое выражение. 

— Ты, чертов придурок, Кугар, если ты умрёшь здесь, я _здорово_ надеру тебе задницу. 

А затем Дженсен целует его.

***

Когда морфин прекращает действовать, он приходит в себя на кровати в номере какого-то мотеля. Его плечо представляет собой одну пульсирующую массу боли, левая нога распухла, а швы на ухе дико зудят. Трубка импровизированной капельницы подходит к его руке, а пакет с жидкостью висит на вешалке для шляп. В следующий раз он будет требовать, чтобы его отвезли в настоящую больницу с настоящими врачами и настоящим больничными условиями, а не к Року с его весьма странными способами наложения швов. Ему удаётся повернуть голову, и он видит Рока и Пуча, играющих в карты у окна. Пуч замечает движение и в следующую же секунду оказывается у кровати.

— Кугар, друг, рад тебя видеть.

Он приносит чашку с кубиками льда, за что Кугар ему глубоко признателен. Заметив повязку на руке Пуча, он поднимает бровь. Пуч пожимает плечами. 

— У Родригеса шпионы во всех приличных больницах и клиниках, нам просто повезло, что у нас в грузовике был комплект для переливания крови. Тебе влили пятьсот кубиков кровушки Пуча, так что можешь потом купить мне выпить.

Рок делает ему ещё один укол морфина, и он вырубается прежде, чем успевает попытаться что-то сказать. Когда он просыпается снова, уже наступает ночь, и Клэй, развалившись, сидит в кресле, положив ноги на кровать, прямо Кугару на колено. У Клэя широкие плечи и сильное туловище, и вдвоем им удается добрести до сортира так, чтобы у Кугара при этом не разошлись швы.

Клэй поддерживает его над раковиной и слегка брызгает ему в лицо водой, пока Кугар, пошатываясь, изучает своё отражение в зеркале. Он покрыт кровоподтеками, избит, и у него будет два новых шрама. И его поцеловал Дженсен.

Морфин помогает справиться с этой мыслью.

Они проводят в мотеле два дня, и большую часть этого времени Кугар спит. Он пробуждается несколько раз, однажды видит Дженсена, но тот лишь на мгновение появляется в дверях, а затем уходит.

За последние месяцы это самый длительный промежуток времени, в течение которого он находится вне поля зрения Кугара. Это заставляет нервничать. 

Однажды, проснувшись днём, он обнаруживает, что его шляпа лежит на тумбочке, а его пальцы тёплые, но из-за лекарств он словно в тумане, так что не может вспомнить, был ли здесь кто-нибудь.

Два дня спустя, во время долгого эвакуационного перелета, выясняется, что забытье может быть полезно, но несколько часов спустя самолет приземляется на островах Флорида-Кис, поэтому Кугар не склонен вступать в конфликт. Он по-прежнему большую часть времени не осознает происходящего, а когда он по-настоящему приходит в себя, их команда уже находится в старом конспиративном доме ЦРУ в Ки-Ларго, позволив себе недельный отдых.

То, что они оказались в тёплом месте, только к лучшему, потому что нога Кугара по-прежнему слишком сильно опухшая, и он не смог бы натянуть на неё ботинок. Он не может должным образом надеть рубашку, поэтому сидит на крыльце дома, надвинув шляпу на глаза и подставляя солнечным лучам своё раненое плечо, в то время как Рок и Пуч плавают кругами в старом бетонном бассейне, Клэй всё утро висит на телефоне, отчитываясь о выполнении задания, а Дженсен…

… его нигде не видно. Очевидно, потребуется устроить засаду.

Кугар наклоняется к Року.

— Пойду в дом, посплю.

Рок вылезает из воды, хватает полотенце.

— За тобой присмотреть?

Кугар качает головой и морщится, когда от этого движения натягиваются швы. 

— Нет, всё в порядке. Просто буду спать. 

Рок пожимает плечами и направляется к Клэю, который хоть всё ещё и говорит по телефону, теперь откинулся в кресле, прижимая трубку к уху, а в свободной руке держит банку пива.

После яркого солнца во дворе дом внутри кажется прохладным и тёмным, и Кугар плетётся по коридору мимо кухни, на которой Дженсен, сгорбившись, сидит над своим ноутбуком. Он не поднимает взгляда, но Кугар намеренно волочит неповреждённую ногу по старому линолеуму, обозначая свой путь. Его комната вдали от главного зала у подножия лестницы, и Кугар оставляет дверь приоткрытой и устраивается на кровати ждать.

Это не занимает много времени. Он закрывает глаза и умышленно замедляет дыхание, когда дверь очень тихо открывается и кто-то проскальзывает внутрь.

Шаги тоже очень тихие, и если бы Кугар не воспринимал крайне чутко каждый звук, каждое изменение в дуновении легкого ветерка, прегражденного кем-то, он бы пропустил тот момент, когда шаги замерли у его кровати и кто-то склонился над ним.

И да, Кугара, возможно, и изранили на этой неделе, но он всё ещё чертовски _быстр_ , так что он перехватывает запястье Дженсена в воздухе.

_— Иисус Христос!_

Глаза Дженсена широко распахнуты, каждая мышца в его теле напряжена, словно он готовится броситься бежать, поэтому Кугар обхватывает ногой его колени и лишает равновесия, дёргая на кровать. Дженсен вырывается, но Кугар взглядом пригвождает его к месту.

— Теперь мы поговорим.

Дженсен нервно фыркает. 

— А, обстоятельства изменились. Послушай, Кугар, мне чертовски жаль, ладно? Я просто хотел убедиться, что ты в порядке, моя сестра очень расстроилась бы, если бы ты умер, она говорит, что нужно, чтобы за мной кто-нибудь приглядывал, и до сих пор ты справлялся с этим лучше всех…

Кугар поворачивает его руку ладонью вверх и медленно проводит костяшками пальцев по линии жизни. Дженсен застывает, тяжело сглатывая. Похоже, он уже не собирается давать дёру, так что Кугар успокаивается.

— Вот теперь, — негромко произносит он. — Говори.

Даже под загаром и синяками видно, как Дженсен побледнел.

— Чёрт, мне очень жаль, это ничего не значит, я думал, что ты умрёшь, я дико психанул из-за этого, и если ты отпустишь меня, клянусь богом, Кугар, я клянусь, я никогда не вспомню об этом снова… 

Если он оставит этот разговор в руках Дженсена, тот ещё час будет по кругу повторять одно и то же, поэтому Кугар решает, что пора поторопить события. Он неожиданно придвигается к Дженсену и целует его.

Технически, это второй их поцелуй, и, как это обычно и бывает, он не слишком хорош. Угол неудобный, щетина царапается, и Дженсен _всё еще_ открывает и закрывает рот, как будто пытаясь говорить. Кугар осторожно надавливает, тянет Дженсена вниз и целует его ещё раз. Это странно, он никогда не хотел ничего подобного прежде, никогда не чувствовал влечение к другому мужчине, но так чертовски _хорошо_ дотрагиваться до Дженсена, его грудь твёрдая и сильная под тонкой футболкой, и он тяжело дышит, словно собирается оттолкнуть Кугара прочь. Но неожиданно он поднимает голову, и теперь они целуются так, как надо, горячо и классно, как будто таким образом они объясняются между собой, ничего не произнося вслух.

Это хорошо, это гораздо лучше, чем просто хорошо, Дженсен гладит руками его спину, словно не может прекратить прикасаться к Кугару. Это _обалденно_ , ведь уже долгое время никто не дотрагивался до Кугара, не пытаясь при этом его убить. Дженсен внезапно переворачивается, садится и толкает Кугара на постель, пока тот не раздвигает ноги, и стягивает через голову свою футболку. Кугар целует его снова, затем Дженсен опускает голову и прижимается губами к краешку шва на впадинке под ключицей Кугара и дышит на его кожу.

— Я никогда не говорил им, ничего, клянусь. Но после того, как ты едва не умер, клянусь богом, я разругался с ними со всеми.

Это, быть может, самые романтичные слова, которые кто-либо когда-либо говорил ему, и они могут дать весьма печальное представление о любовной жизни Кугара, но он не может заставить себя беспокоиться из-за этого, потому что Дженсен прижимается к нему всем своим длинным тёплым телом, и если он не шевелит своей левой рукой, то всё в порядке. Кугар никогда не делал этого раньше но, черт возьми, он не отступит сейчас, и поэтому он опускает вниз руку и легонько проводит костяшками пальцев спереди по шортам Дженсена, где его член натягивает тонкую ткань.

По-видимому, для этого ему на самом деле нужны две работающие руки, потому что Дженсен задыхается и взбрыкивает, едва не спихнув его. Кугару удается удержаться, сцепив руки вокруг шеи Дженсена и _прижав_ его к постели. Дженсен издает непонятный звук и дёргается вверх, его глаза широко распахнуты, он хватает воздух ртом.

— Чего ты хочешь, мм? Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь? — Кугар наклоняется и прижимается губами к впадинке под ухом Дженсена, потому что ему вдруг захотелось прикоснуться ртом к его коже. Он слегка покусывает, просто потому, что может это сделать, а затем трется лицом о след от укуса, и его щетина царапает мягкую кожу. Дженсен стонет, отталкивая его назад.

Дженсен сглатывает, и, похоже, ему приходится прикладывать усилия, чтобы сохранять над собой контроль. Его рот влажный и припухший от поцелуев, а чуть ниже его уха краснеет маленькая отметка. Он выглядит _восхитительно_. Кугар хочет укусить его снова, хочет оставить свои метки по всему его телу. Затем Дженсен медленно толкает его на спину и следует за ним вниз. 

— Ложись, — низким голосом говорит Дженсен. — Я хочу…. Боже мой, я хочу…

Ему не удается договорить, но затем он оказывается на Кугаре, одной рукой удерживая вес своего тела, а другой – ох, умные, умные пальцы, — расстегивая на нем джинсы. Дженсен гладит его ладонью через нижнее белье, и Кугар чертыхается, снова вцепляясь в Дженсена.

— Нет, позволь мне, просто позволь мне… — способность говорить опять отказывает Дженсену, он целует Кугара и стягивает вниз его джинсы и трусы, останавливаясь на миг, чтобы провести пальцем по головке его сочащегося смазкой члена. _Боже_ , это так хорошо, и Кугар на мгновение задумывается о том, чтобы опять поменять положение и стискивать Дженсена до тех пора, пока тот снова не начнет бессвязно лепетать. Но это шоу Дженсена, и поэтому Кугар остается внизу и, прикрыв веки, разгоряченным взглядом смотрит, как Дженсен встаёт и, извиваясь, избавляется от своего белья, его худые бедра двигаются вперед и назад, его член длинный и гладкий, капелька смазки выступает через щель на головке. Он подносит руку ко рту и одним длинным влажным движением проводит языком по ладони и пальцам. Возможно, Кугар никогда не делал этого раньше, но у Дженсена есть кое-какие _идеи_. Дженсен опускается вниз, выравнивает их бедра и своими длинными пальцами обхватывает их члены.

Кугар закрывает глаза и выдыхает тяжело, в опасной близости от стона. А потом ему приходится открыть глаза, потому что Дженсен прямо над ним, его рука движется по их членам. Она горячая и скользкая, и Дженсен отрывисто дышит, крепко зажмурив глаза. 

И это должно казаться странным, но это _Дженсен_ , Дженсен, чьи руки на его теле, Дженсен, который нескольких месяцев крутился вокруг него, Дженсен, ради которого он мог бы умереть, Дженсен, который внезапно начинает вызывать бездну чувств. Кугар уже близко, поэтому он просовывает руку в узкое пространство между их телами и переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Дженсена. 

— Посмотри на меня, — говорит он, и звук собственного голоса — низкий, полудикий рык, — почти ошеломляет его. — Дженсен, посмотри на меня.

Дженсен открывает глаза и этим доводит Кугара до кульминации, он толкается в ладонь Дженсена раз, другой, а затем кончает, сильно и горячо, в промежуток между их телами. Интенсивность чувств заставляет его обхватить Дженсена ногами, и вспышка боли в забинтованных пальцах делает ощущения только ещё сильнее. 

Когда он откидывается назад, Дженсен зарывается лицом в его здоровое плечо, безудержно двигая бедрами. 

— Кугар, Кугар, боже мой…, — произносит он и кончает, изливаясь на их руки, а его дыхание рваными вздохами обдает кожу Кугара.

Несколько мгновений он остается неподвижным, и Кугар здоровой рукой поглаживает его по коротким волосам на загривке. Затем Дженсен издаёт негодующий звук.

— Ты, скотина, я бегал за тобой месяц за месяцем, на что ты рассчитывал, _приберегая_ всё это до того момента, когда ты едва не умер? Потому что это на самом деле очень хреново, скажу я тебе, и ты мог бы избавить меня от очень многих душевных страданий и мучений, если бы три месяца назад ты просто прыгнул на меня в том проклятом козьем хлеву.

Ну, _в ретроспективе_ вещи кажутся куда более очевидными, вот только проку от этого ноль. Он вспоминает каждый взгляд, каждое оставшееся незамеченным прикосновение, последнее сообщение, отстуканное Дженсеном перед тем, как его поволокли прочь, и мысленно содрогается. Ретроспектива, совершенно верно.

Тем временем Дженсен всё ещё продолжает говорить:

— …и Клэй сказал, что он не будет спрашивать, поскольку я никогда, никогда, _никогда_ ничего ему не говорил, и что если я все испортил для отряда, я должен иметь смелость самому разобраться с этим, и Пуч неделями _смеялся_ , а Рок _потянул бы_ себе шею, если бы немного старательнее делал вид, что ничего не замечает…

— Я не знал, — говорит Кугар со всей возможной честностью. — Я на самом деле не знал. Ты никогда не говорил.

Дженсен выглядит огорошенным. 

— Я никогда не говорил? Извини, ты меня вообще _знаешь_? Я как бы в основном надеялся, что ты заметишь, как я сохну по тебе, мудак ты такой! — резко выкрикивает Дженсен, но его запал проходит, и в конце фразы его голос слегка дрожит.

Кугар целует его. Это очень эффективный способ заставить Дженсена замолчать. Когда они прерываются, чтобы некоторое время передохнуть, Кугар пожимает своим здоровым плечом: 

— Я никогда прежде не был с мужчиной. Я никогда не думал об этом. 

Пока Дженсен безмолвствует, Кугар шарит вокруг в поисках отброшенной футболки Дженсена и вытирает с их кожи сперму, потому что она уже начинает подсыхать и стягиваться. Дженсен издает негромкий звук, когда он задевает его всё ещё чувствительный член, и Кугар запоминает это наряду со всем остальным, для того чтобы потом _тщательно_ исследовать. Он захватывает край простыни и тянет её, пока она не прикрывает их бедра. Он прижимает голову Дженсена к своей груди и кладет руку на ямку на задней стороне его шеи. 

— Спи, — говорит Кугар, а затем добавляет, как запоздалую мысль: — Это плохая идея.

— Ты шутишь? — говорит Дженсен, и кожа Кугара слегка приглушает его голос. — Это отличная идея. Это чёртово дело всей моей жизни. 

— Это плохая идея, и закончится всё черт знает чем.

— Не-важ-но, не-важ-но, — нараспев произносит Дженсен и почти же сразу засыпает.

Плохая идея, _плохая идея_ , но Кугар действительно не может заставить себя беспокоиться об этом. Он поглаживает шею Дженсена и просто дремлет.


End file.
